This invention concerns tennis and more particularly targets for practicing shots on tennis courts.
It has heretofore been proposed to provide detectors for determining if a shot impacts the court within bounds by electronically detecting the point of impact of a tennis ball, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,042; 4,855,711; 3,982,759; 4,092,634 and 4,365,805 for example. Targets have also been devised for recording impacts when a tennis ball strikes the target; as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,908,194; 3,874,664; 6,715,760; 5,419,565 and 4,659,090.
Such tennis court targets and displays have not provided any scoring capability such that practicing using the target are not particularly entertaining and this is lack not particularly conducive to extended practice sessions, nor to engaging in competitive activity during practice with another player.
It is an object of the present invention method for providing a improved novel tennis court target and associated scoring display which provides added interest for practice sessions.